The present invention relates to a rice vending machine in which a controlling unit and a cooperative packing unit make it possible to adjust the amount of the purchased rice as necessary.
Generally, rice is reserved at normal temperature. However, after skinned, the rice is quite easy to dehydrate. Especially, after a period of reservation, the rice is subject to ambient temperature and humidity change and tends to lose freshness and deteriorated. No matter whether the rice is purchased from a rice store or from a supermarket in a packed pattern, the rice has been all reserved for a certain period of time. In the case that the purchaser fails to eat up the rice in a short term, the taste of the rice will be deteriorated and become poor or even weevils will grow to corrode the rice. In addition, most of the places where the rice is purchased are large supermarket. Due to limitation of business time, it is not so convenient for a consumer to buy the rice. Also, it is a waste for those families including fewer members or rarely cooking to purchase an entire pack of rice.